The Magic Digimon Guild Part 1
by GirlDigimonKaizer
Summary: The magic Digimon Guild. Read n reaview~


The Magic Digimon Guild, Guardians of the Magic  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the DigiWorld, there is a underground school for magic-seeking Digimon. Ran by Asuramon and Sorceramon, the school is well protected from the Digimon Kaizer and the DigiDestined. Soon, the school, never before seen or touched by human hands, will be found. The thing is, the school is under a Dark Tower. So that makes it tough for the Digimon to leave their school.  
Okay, here are the (C)s. Digimon is (C) Toei:Digimon Kaizer and the DigiDestined, Asuramon. (C) me:Wizardramon, Mirashimon, Sorceramon, Holymon, Ikadromon   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part 1:Lady of the Guild. Sorceramon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorceramon stood there, her head lowered as she was hidden in the guild, which was first designed by three magic Digimon. Wizardmon, Sorceramon, and Asuramon. Wizardmon, who had parted saving his Digimon friend, Gatomon, was no longer a guild member. Asuramon and Sorceramon were the remnants of the DigiWorld's powerful reprogramming system. The Guild still open, only able to be entered by magic-seeking Digimon.  
"Asuramon, will anyone ever come?"Sorceramon sat down as she looked to the oldest of the guild founders.  
"I don't think so."He answered as he leaned against the wall."Lets just have some calmness for the ones who are here."  
"I will, I just hope you don't get angered and out of here. Its magically sealed, so the Kaizer nor the DigiDestined can enter."She informed him. A in-training Digimon bounced in. It looked like a Koromon, with wings and it was more cat-like.  
"Hello Mirashimon. Anything new?"Asuramon looked to the small Digimon.  
"No. Nothing"It looked up. It's voice was like a bell. It was a she.  
"Alright. Sorceramon, take over for a while, I need to speak with a human."Asuramon looked to her as she nodded.  
"Goodbye"She said as she picked up Mirashimon.  
"Bai"Mirashimon waved with a wing.  
After Asuramon left, peace was enabled. Asuramon kept a look on each student Digimon, holding strict rules for them. Many were kicked out due to these rules, and only four students were left. Mirashimon, Ikadromon, Holymon, and Wizardramon, all in good knowledge. Three were in their Ultimate form and the other one was in-training.  
"Lets go to the teachings now Mirashimon."Sorceramon walked down each corridor, looking like a underground palace, it was glistening with light and darkness. The walls were lined with scenario paintings of the outside world. The floor was streamed with dark saphire blue rugs. And, Bakumon guarded the insides and outsides from anyone.  
The two Digimon entered a room with the other three Digimon.  
"Hello Sorceramon"Ikadromon took a swift bow. His eyes were silver, and he was like a walking human dragon. He had green dragon-like ears and his face was dragon-like. He wore armour.  
"Hi"Holymon looked to Sorceramon. Holymon was a angel-like dragon wizard Digimon. Her hair was a water colour, and she wore scaled cloaks.  
"Konnichiwa"Said Wizardramon who was the eldest Digimon, besides Asuramon. He was a long dragon, with wings, and scales. He was like a Wizardmon and Megaseadramon mix.  
"Hello"Sorceramon said. She was a sorceress. Thats it, all she was a sorceress Digimon with a useful meditation power.  
"Whats happening today?"Holymon looked to her teacher.  
"I don't really know about today."Sorceramon sat down and closed her eyes.  
"Oh. Where Asuramon?"Ikadromon sat down.  
"He went to talk with a human"Sorceramon opened her eyes.  
"Oh"Ikadromon leaned against a wall.  
"Maybe the teachings should be canceled for now"Sorceramon coughed.  
"Yea"Mirashimon smiled.  
"Fine then. Classes will be closed today, just today."Sorceramon got up and placed Mirashimon on the table. She raised her head, hearing something or someone. Was it Asuramon? No, it was just the wind.  
Wizardramon led everyone to their rooms, and Sorceramon stayed in the main room, wondering of what she heard.  
"Asuramon.."She said as she lowered her head, hearing voices again. More like a yell, not silent. But what she heard, was it the one she trusted? Or was it the evilness of the outer world. The evil of the outer world was humans. Even the once trusted Gennai. The DigiDestined and the Digimon Kaizer, would never find it. Or was the human Asuramon talking about, wait no, Can't be. He knew the rules to the school. Asuramon was a ultimate, like Wizardramon, Holymon, and Ikadromon. Sorceramon was a champion level, and Mirashimon was a in-training.  
"Sorceramon"Asuramon's voice was within the main hall."Open this door. I can't."He muttered. Sorceramon walked into the main hall, looking to the door.  
"Who is with you?"She said nervously.  
"Noone"Asuramon answered. He wasn't that honest.  
"Alright"Sorceramon oepned the large doors a little and looked outside of it, seeing only Asuramon, but another's breathing along with his."Who is with you Asuramon?"  
"Noone"He answered, his eyes were closed."One person."  
"What?"Sorceramon cursed under her breath, as she ran to the lower levels.  
"Not very well is she, Asuramon?"It was the Digimon Kaizer. Asuramon knew better than to let him in.  
Sorceramon was the in the lower level, warning the students of the school.  
"Asuramon brought a human!"She yelled, as Ikadromon and Holymon looked to her.  
"Crap"Wizardramon was digging in a bottom level, for a way out."Even if we do manage to escape, we'll be caught. He built a Dark Tower on us."  
"No way"Sorceramon leaned against a wall."Asuramon, my friend, lost in your mind."  
"Ikadromon, lets go now!"Holymon said, looking to the one she named.  
"Yes"Ikadromon nodded as the two darted up to the main hall. "Wizardramon, protect Sorceramon and Mirashimon, We'll be back!"  
"No"Sorceramon began to cry."They can't do it alone."  
"Why?"Wizardramon looked to his teacher.  
"Asuramon is under his control, no matter what, a battle will rage."She said crying.  
"Don't cwy"Mirashimon looked."If I can Digivolve, I will help."  
"Here"Sorceramon placed a DigiMental of Magic to the little Digimon.  
"Mirashimon DigiMental up~Digivolve to...............HolyTigramon!"  
HolyTigramon was on the ground, in her ultimate form. Her eyes were a emerald green, and she wore blue cloaks and had pure white wings. Her hair was a misty turquoise, and she was a tiger."This good?"  
"Yea"Wizardramon nodded. Sorceramon did too.  
"Why duncha Digivolve Sorceramon?"HolyTigramon looked to her.  
"There are no more DigiMentals. The one I gave you was meant for me at a time like this. It doesn't matter. Get Ikadromon and Holymon back here."Sorceramon said.  
"You. We cannot."Wizardramon smiled.  
"Alright"Sorceramon said, as she darted up to the main hall seeing her friends fight.  
"Hello Sorceramon"The Digimon Kaizer said.  
"What do you want?"She looked to him, no emotions on her face.  
"Why is this school made?"He asked.  
"To train magic weilding Digimon. And as you know, you are no Digimon, nor a magic-weilder."Sorceramon said.  
"Attack her Asuramon, Ikadromon, Holymon"The Kaizer commanded.  
"Do your own work!"HolyTigramon and Wizardramon walked to the group.  
"Stop it!"Sorceramon screamed as loud as she could."First of all, why are you here?"She glared at the Digimon Kaizer.  
"To simply gather a powerful group of Digimon."He answered.  
"Leave the others alone! Leave Asuramon alone!"Sorceramon thought for a minute.  
"In other words you are saying..?"He smirked.  
Sorceramon cried for a minute, thinking."Take me instead"She wiped her eyes.  
"Fine"He said as he took his hand out, and three of the dark rings were in it.  
Asuramon blinked for a minute after relizing what had happened.  
"Sorceramon, why?"Asuramon asked his Digimon partner.  
"Better for you rather than I."Sorceramon looked to Asuramon.  
"Don't."Asuramon said.  
Sorceramon blinked as the Digimon Kaizer left. She left as well, crying.  
"Asuramon, will Sorceramon every come back?"HolyTigramon looked to her teacher, tears streaming down her cheaks.  
"Maybe."Asuramon replied."We'll have to help her escape."He looked to the ground like the students.  
"Yea, we'll help her"Wizardramon looked up, a glint in his eye.  
"Yea, we will"HolyTigramon looked up like Wizardramon, wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"Guild of Magic, heed my call! Show us where the lady of magic is!"Asuramon looked to the ceiling, as a orb began to form. It showed as scene of Sorceramon and the Digimon Kaizer. It dissapeared and showed another. The next scene was the DigiDestined preparing for battle. Were they going to fight Sorceramon? Then the scenes dissapeared.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part 1:Lady of the Guild, Sorceramon~End 


End file.
